Los Mellizos Riddle
by YulianaGV
Summary: Bellatrix ha concebido dos niños antes del fin de la primera guerra ¿Quienes son? ¿Son verdaderamente Lestrange? ¿Cuál es su misión? . Pésima con los summary , disculpad.
1. El nacimiento

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, todo es de la maravillosa JK Rowling, yo sólo los uso.

_Mansión Malfoy , 9 de Octubre de 1980_

Unos ensordecedores gritos inundan la mansión Malfoy, podría pensarse que es uno más de los tantos prisioneros que a diario se albergan allí y que son torturados hasta la locura con la maldición cruciatus para luego ser asesinados vilmente. Pero no, es Bellatrix Lestrange la que emite dichos gritos, la mujer se encuentra en una de las habitaciones de la lujosa mansión en labor de parto, asistida por dos medimagos traídos desde San Mungo y acompañada de su hermana Narcissa Malfoy , quien hacía tres meses había tenido un pequeño niño rubio a quien llamó Draco.

¡Maldita sea! Infelices , quitadme este maldito dolor – Exclamaba Bellatrix con fiereza

Tranquila señora , estamos haciendo todo lo posible , pero usted coopera muy poco, puje con fuerza , falta poco – Decía uno de los medimagos , mientras tomaba con delicadeza la pequeña cabecita de un bebé que se asomaba-

¿Te atreves a cuestionarme? Trabajen idiotas! Ya verán lo que les pasará , los tendré suplicándome su muerte , estúpidos negligentes! –Grita Bellatrix , con una mirada demencial.

Cálmate Bella , falta poco – La consolaba Narcissa

Es muy fácil decir cálmate cuando no eres la que tiene que soportar esto ¿Cierto , Cissy? - Dice Bellatrix

Afuera Rodolphus Lestrange se encuentra ansioso dando vueltas al pasillo , acompañado de su cuñado Lucius y su hermano Rabastan.

¿Estará bien? Ven como grita – Dice Rodolphus con cara de preocupación-

Seguro que sí – afirma Rabastan- Lo que pasa es que duele un poco , eso dicen las mujeres y además ya sabes cómo es Bella , exagera mucho y grita por todo. ¿ Ya has pensado que nombre ponerle?

No sé , Bella dice que si es niña se llamará Druella , como su abuela materna Y si es varón quiere que se llame Tom o Cygnus. –Dijo Rodolphus- La verdad a mí me da igual. Sólo quiero que nazca ya.

¿Tom? – Pregunta Lucius- ¿Por qué?

Bueno , ese era el antiguo nombre de nuestro señor , mi padre estudiaba con él en ese tiempo y nos contó que ese era su nombre. Aunque la verdad al Señor nunca le gustó ese nombre , no sé por qué Bella quiere ponérselo. – Dice Rodolphus mientras le da la vigésima vuelta al pasillo-

Entiendo –dice Lucius- Yo en mi caso dejé que Narcissa escogiera , ella quería continuar la tradición de los Black de colocar nombres de estrellas y constelaciones y el nombre que ella escogió me gustó . Pero ya para de dar vueltas, le abrirás un hoyo al piso – Ríe-

Tú estabas peor cuando nació Draco -Dice Rodolphus- Yo solo espero que sea varón , quiero que se conserve la estirpe Lestrange en la línea masculina que además por lo que veo sólo será a través de mí , porque tú Rabastan no parece que fueras a casarte nunca –dirigiéndose a su hermano-.

Ya sabes que prefiero ser libre , no me gustaría vivir atado a una loca como tu mujer – Exclama Rabastan riendo.

Rodolphus se disponía a iniciar una discusión con su hermano , pero en ese momento salieron Narcissa y los medimagos del cuarto.

Felicidades señor Lestrange– Exclama uno de los medimagos con una sonrisa –Es usted el padre de un par de niños hermosos y saludables.

¿Par? – Dice Rodolphus con los ojos abiertos como platos-

Sí - Corrobora el medimago- Son mellizos, un niño y una niña. Dentro de un momento podrá verlos, mi compañero se encuentra organizándolos un poco.

Luego de 15 minutos el otro medimago sale.

Ya pueden pasar señores – Dice el medimago señalando la puerta- Felicidades señor Lestrange.

Ignorando al medimago , Rodolphus entra en la habitación y la recorre con su vista rápidamente. Detiene su vista en Bellatrix quien descansa sobre la cama , al parecer dormida.

Ah Señor Lestrange - Dice un medimago – Le hemos dado una poción adormecedora a su esposa , se encontraba demasiado cansada y alterada, lo mejor es dejarle descansar.

Luego de oír la explicación del medimago , Rodolphus de dirige a observar detalladamente los bebes que ya limpios y vestidos , descansan sobre dos pequeñas cunas.

Un pequeño niño de ojos oscuros y escaso cabello negro reposa tranquilamente al lado de su hermana , una niña también de cabello negro pero cuyos ojos no alcanza a observar ya que la pequeña los tiene cerrados. Los ojos del niño se le hacen muy familiares a los de alguien conocido , pero no logra identificar a quién. Es mi imaginación , los niños se parecen a mí , no creo que Bella me hubiese engañado – Pensó , mientras alzaba al niño-

Bienvenido al mundo, pequeño – Mientras lo abraza- Y tú también pequeña –Pasando una mano por la pequeña cabecita de la niña-.


	2. El Secreto

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling , yo sólo juego con ellos.

Habían pasado ya 10 días luego del parto y todo había vuelto a la normalidad en la mansión Lestrange , por esos días cuartel principal de los mortífagos. Bellatrix estaba volviendo a participar voluntaria en algunas misiones del Señor Oscuro , aunque su marido Rodolphus le había sugerido reposar un poco , ella se negaba argumentando que el Señor Tenebroso era lo primordial para ella. En cuanto a los niños decidieron llamarlos Thomas y Druella.

Bellatrix conversaba con su hermana Narcissa , quien había venido de visita a ver sus sobrinos y además había traído al pequeño Draco.

Creo que no te estás preocupando lo suficiente por los niños , Bella – Decía Narcissa.

Claro que sí – Replicó Bellatrix- Sólo que he estado muy ocupada cumpliendo algunas misiones de Nuestro Señor. Algo que tú no haces ¿Cuándo tomarás la marca? –inquirió-

Ya te dije que no , Bella , yo ahora debo preocuparme por el pequeño Draco , ya sabes que no quiero , te apoyo pero no tomaré la marca - Dijo Narcissa.

Siempre tan cobarde la pequeña Cissy –Pasándole un dedo por la cara- ¿Te da miedo?

Tú sabes que no– Dijo Narcissa , apartándole la mano y empezando a enojarse- Además mira quién habla de cobarde ¿Tú? ¿Qué no has sido capaz de contar la verdad?

¿Qué verdad? -Inquirió Bellatrix con los ojos desorbitados-

No finjas , Bella , ambas sabemos que los niños probablemente no son hijos de Rodolphus. Esto es muy grave. –Dijo Narcissa-

¿Qué insinúas? ¿Qué soy una ramera? ¿Qué ni siquiera sabe de quién son sus hijos , Cissy? – Dijo Bellatrix con una mirada amenazante hacia Narcissa-

Yo no insinúo , tú y yo sabemos muy bien que los niños seguramente son fruto de aquella noche que tuviste con el Señor. – Dijo Narcissa-

Mira , no te metas en lo que no te incumbe , hermanita , podría salirte muy caro ¿Entiendes? Así que mejor quédate callada. – Dijo Bellatrix con voz amenazante.

Tú verás , igual el problema es tuyo –dijo Narcissa- Ya es tarde debo irme . Adiós hermana. Y tus amenazas no me importan.

Colocando su mejor cara de desprecio , Narcissa tomó a Draco , caminó hacia afuera y desapareció.

Bellatrix se quedó en el sillón pensativa , sabía que lo que decía Narcissa era cierto , los niños eran hijos del Lord , el único hombre a quien ella ha querido en su vida , el hombre por el que moriría si fuera necesario. ¿Qué diría el señor? ¿Le pediría deshacerse de los chicos? ¿Los aceptaría? . A Bellatrix sólo le importaba lo que pensaría el Señor , las reacciones de Rodolphus no importan , ella nunca ha querido a Rodolphus , es más , lo detesta , cree que es un idiota. Ella sólo se casó con él por deber , porque es el deber de toda mujer sangre pura , casarse con un hombre sangre pura , no como la maldita Andrómeda que se casó con un asqueroso sangre sucia. Con Rodolphus apenas había hecho el amor un par de veces , curiosamente una de esas veces fue en la semana que estuvo con el Señor , por eso Rodolphus cree que los niños son hijos suyos.

Bellatrix recordaba aquella noche , nueve meses antes. Luego de una misión encargada por el Señor , consistente en destruir un puente muggle en Londres , el Señor había llamado a Bellatrix y la había llevado con él hacia un cuarto oscuro , naturalmente Bellatrix pensaba que se trataba de una misión más que su se Señor le iba a encomendar. Pero se sorprendió cuando comenzó a besarla , a desvestirla y finalmente a tener sexo con ella. Ella no opuso resistencia , aunque si sufría bastante con la manera salvaje con la que su Señor la trataba , incluso le impuso la maldición cruciatus un par de veces , sus ojos brillaban al verla así . El señor tenebroso sólo hizo por placer , no porque la amara , en el corazón del Lord sólo hay cabida para el odio , el amor es para débiles pero eso no quita que él en ocasiones quiera sentir placer sexual y más cuando este incluye sufrimiento y abuso. A pesar de esto Bellatrix disfrutó el momento como nunca sin preocuparse de que pudiera haber quedado embarazada , cosa que finalmente sucedió.

Ahora el dilema es ¿Mantener el secreto? , Estaría mintiéndole al Señor, eso es algo indebido y además un mago tan hábil en legeremancia fácilmente podría saber la verdad. Lo cual supondría un terrible castigo o incluso la muerte , porque aunque ella sea una de sus mortífagos favoritos , el Señor no perdona la mentira , el Señor no perdona. ¿Revelarlo? Es reconocer que le ha sido infiel a Rodolphus y exponerse a otro castigo del Señor puesto que era su deber aplicarse un hechizo anticonceptivo luego de haber tenido sexo con él. Además probablemente el Señor le pediría matar a los niños , ella sabe muy bien que el odia a los niños y no tener hijos porque según él no necesita herederos ya que es inmortal.

Así se quedó Bellatrix el resto de la tarde pensando en qué hacer hasta que el llanto de los chicos la sacó de sus pensamientos . Bellatrix se acercó a las cunas , los observó y luego gritó : ¡Dinky!

Una pequeña criatura de grandes ojos y orejas parecidas a un murciélago , apareció haciendo una prolongada reverencia.

¿Me llamó Ama? –Dijo la criatura-

Sí , estúpido elfo , haz algo para que los mocosos dejen de llorar – Dijo Bellatrix

Ama , los niños están llorando porque tienen hambre , creo ama que debería darles leche. –Dijo el elfo-

¿Leche? Ni que fuera una inmunda vaca –Espetó Bellatrix – Consígueles algo de comer , no sé , leche de esa que venden en el Callejón Diagon o algo así ¿Entendido? Inútil

Sí mi ama , ya mismo iré –dijo el elfo-

El Elfo desapareció con una reverencia y Bellatrix volvió al salón.


	3. La revelación y Colagusano

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, todos son de la maravillosa J.K Rowling , yo sólo juego con ellos.

Así pasó Bellatrix el resto de la tarde, hasta que finalmente decidió ir a dormir. Los pequeños habían quedado profundamente dormidos luego de una leche suministrada por el elfo. Al siguiente día mientras tomaba el desayuno había sentido arder profundamente, su Señor la llamaba y como es obvio debía acudir rápidamente a su llamado, seguramente se trataba de una misión importante, su Señor no acostumbraba a llamarla tan temprano. Bellatrix tomó un sorbo de jugo de calabaza, mordió un trozo de pan y rápidamente bajó las escaleras, salió de la mansión y desapareció.

Casi instantáneamente apareció en las puertas de otra mansión, bastante ruinosa, parece que ha estado abandonada durante muchos años. En la entrada se encontró con Avery y Nott que salían algo apresurados.

Bellatrix –Saludo Avery

Avery – dijo Bellatrix con desgano- ¿A dónde van tan presurosos?

El señor nos ha asignado una misión, encargarnos de un sangre sucia y sus asquerosos padres que viven al norte, parece que el tipo ha estado tratado de fundar algún tipo de resistencia por tanto vamos a eliminarlo – Contesto Avery- Adiós Bellatrix.

Bellatrix no se inmutó en despedirse y entró en la mansión y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones. El lugar era oscuro aunque fuese de día sus ventanas se encontrabas cegadas con tablas de madera, sólo una antorcha iluminaba el lugar. El señor tenebroso se encontraba al fondo recostado en una silla. Alto, calvo, ojos rojos, cuya mirada aterrorizaría al más valiente. Bellatrix se acercó con confianza y al llegar ante él hizo una pronunciada reverencia.

Mi señor - dijo Bellatrix con emoción- ¿Me necesitaba para alguna misión?

Hoy no tengo misiones que darte – Respondió Voldemort mientras se levantaba de su sillón- Necesito hablar algo contigo acerca de los mocosos que acaban de nacer.

¿Los niños? ¿Qué sucede con ellos? Mi Señor – Dijo Bellatrix intuyendo a lo que su Señor se refería y esforzándose al máximo por sacar a flote sus dotes de oclumancia.

¿Tienes el descaro de fingir que no sabes? ¿Crees que no sé? ¿Pensabas ocultarlo? Respóndeme maldita – Dijo Voldemort mientras le daba un fuerte golpe en la cara-.

Mi mi señor –titubeo- No ha sido mi culpa, yo no quería ocultarlo, sólo que no sabía qué hacer – Dijo Bellatrix mientras limpiaba la sangre que brotaba de su nariz.

Nunca se había visto a Bellatrix Lestrange tan humillada, una mujer tan orgullosa, una mujer que no se dejaba pisotear por nadie. Sólo de él, no le importaba que él la humillara, moriría por él si fuera necesario. Aunque en el fondo a Bellatrix le dolía el trato de su Señor , pero ante todo el orgullo , una Black no se muestra débil nunca , nunca debe mostrar lo que siente , siempre una actitud impasible no importa que por dentro se muera.

¿Creías que podías engañarme? ¿A mí? El mago más poderoso y hábil en legeremancia que ha pisado este mundo – Dijo Voldemort levantando su varita y apuntando hacia ella- Crucio.

Bellatrix se retorcía en el suelo adolorida mientras Voldemort soltaba una fuerte y escalofriante carcajada.

Obvio que me enteré, incluso los dos días siguientes de nacer los mocosos, cuando viniste a hacer una misión con Travers, olvidaste cerrar tu mente y accidentalmente la leí. Dejé pasar unos días dándote una oportunidad para que te pronunciaras, pero ya han pasado once días y según lo que veo no das muestra de querer hacerlo – Dijo Voldemort

Debo confesar que me siento decepcionado, mi más fiel sirviente mintiéndome – Dijo Voldemort con furia- Aún así creo que te daré una pequeña oportunidad.

Mi señor usted es el mejor siempre lo he dicho, gracias mi señor – dijo una humillada Bellatrix

Te doy un mes para te deshagas de esos asquerosos mocosos y dile la verdad a Rodolphus, si trata de hacer algo para evitarlo yo me encargaré de él – dijo Voldemort.

¿Matarlos? Pero son sus hijos también mi señor –dijo Bellatrix sin poder creer lo que Voldemort acaba de decir.

Que importa lo que sean, no quiero esos mocosos estúpidos, sabes que detesto los niños y que no necesito ni quiero hijos. Ahora son ellos o tú .Los matas o te mato a ti. Agradece que he sido compasivo, embustera – Dijo Voldemort mientras volvía a aplicarle la maldición cruciatus-.

Sí, mi señor, lo haré –dijo Bellatrix mientras trataba de levantarse, aunque no había sido completamente segura, se había esforzado lo suficiente por parecerlo.

En ese momento entraba un hombre bajo, gordo y de cabello castaño que saludó a Voldemort con una reverencia.

Vete Bellatrix, ya sabes que es tu segunda y última oportunidad. Me fallas y créeme que no seré tan bondadoso –Dijo Voldemort- Entra Colagusano –indicó al hombre de cabello castaño-

Bellatrix se despidió con una reverencia, salió del lugar y dejó a ambos hombres solos.

¿Al fin decidiste revelarme el lugar dónde se esconden los Potter? –Preguntó Voldemort mirando al hombre fijamente-

Sí, mi señor – dijo el hombre algo asustado con la mirada de Voldemort.

Excelente decisión. Por fin entendiste de qué bando conviene estar en este momento, sabes perfectamente que esa porquería fundada por Dumbledore, la orden del fénix –dijo con desprecio- está acabada. Te recompensaré con el mayor honor que un mago puede tener: La marca en tu brazo y con la gloria que obtendremos. –Dijo Voldemort- Ahora dime ¿Dónde están?

Están ocultos en una casa en el Valle de Godric protegidos por un encantamiento fidelio conjurado por Dumbledore, ayer me designaron guardián –Dijo Colagusano

Perfecto –Dijo Voldemort con una sonrisa macabra- Has sido realmente útil Colagusano. Atacaremos la próxima semana, el 31 octubre. La marca te será impuesta mañana, se hará una ceremonia en la que será iniciados Igor Karkarov y tú.

Gracias mi Señor. Es un placer para mí servirle –Dijo Colagusano con una pequeña reverencia.

Ahora vete –dijo Voldemort.

Si mi señor – dijo el hombre mientras hacia otra reverencia y salía de la habitación.

Mientras tanto en la mansión Lestrange, Bellatrix se debatía entre hacerlo o no hacerlo. Si bien ella tenía sangre fría para matar a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino, todavía dudaba un poco, era una decisión complicada, aún debía pensarlo.


End file.
